


Popcorn

by Alvar



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Popcorn, Studying, dont know how to tag, idk what this is, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvar/pseuds/Alvar
Summary: Lucy is studying and Maggie comes to visit.Prompt: “I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you this.”





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> don't know what this is and its not great, but hey, its here. this has been sitting in my folders for a while now so i thought i'd just post it, because there's a serious lack of lucy/maggie fics. i hope that you will enjoy this at least a bit!  
got the prompt from an anonymous tumblr user.

Maggie found her way in the kitchen with practised ease. (more like, she knew where the microwave was and the kernel bags). Once finished she put the popcorn in a bowl and made her way up the stairs, following the familiar path to Lucy’s room. Once there, she softly knocked on the door and pushed it open. 

“I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you this.” She saw Lucy sitting on her bed, World Lit book open but clearly not being used and her phone in her hands. 

“Awh, thank you Mags!” Lucy said, dropping her phone in her lap and making grabby hands at the bowl of popcorn in Maggies hands. Maggie moved towards the bed and sat on the edge of it, handing Lucy the bowl. 

“So, how’s studying going?” Maggie asked, full well knowing the answer. Lucy made a displeased noise. 

“God, it sucks! I wish I could just magically absorb all the info I need for the test!” Lucy looked at Maggie with wide eyes, “Wait, is there an actual spell or something for that?” she asked curious. Maggie quickly shushed her. She had told Lucy about the whole magic thing some time ago, even before they officially got together. And she was glad she did, keeping secrets wasn’t exactly her speciality, but she was still a bit skittish talking about it in public, especially in the Kappa house. 

“Quiet down Lucy, what if someone hears?” She whispered. 

“Owh come on Maggie, you know there’s no one in the house. Everyone is either in class or studying somewhere else. A bunch of them are in the library. Except Tessa, pretty sure she is on that date with that exchange student.” 

“Alright, I get it, but still. You gotta be careful, Luce,” Lucy rolled her eyes at her. 

“Fine, but it’s been going okay so far. So stop being so afraid,” she said, nudging her arm with her foot. Now it was time for Maggie to roll her eyes. ‘Fine’ she mouthed back. Lucy looked at her for a moment and poked her again. Maggie quickly caught her toe. After some wiggling she let it go again. Lucy stared at her girlfriend and couldn’t help the smile from forming on her face. Maggie blushed slightly at the staring and moved her gaze to the window to escape it.

“Thanks again for the popcorn,” Lucy said, catching Maggie's attention. Before Maggie could tell her it was no problem, Lucy continued, “Although popcorn wasn’t really what I was craving,” Maggie furrowed her brows slightly. 

“Owh, then wha-” before Maggie could finish the question, Lucy already gave the answer. She moved away from the headboard and sat next to Maggie, catching her hand. Lucy was close, Maggie could smell Lucy’s perfume and feel her breath on her skin. Her hand slid easily into Lucy’s, intertwining their fingers on instinct. “Owh,” Maggie finished, her voice not more than a whisper. Lucy smiled at her. 

“Yeah,” she whispered back before leaning in and pressing her lips to Maggies. Maggie was quick to kiss back and moved her free hand to Lucy's neck, cupping the back of it. The kiss continued for another moment, before Lucy pulled back a little and released Maggie’s hand. She then moved onto Maggie’s lap and kissed her again. She slid one of her hands in Maggies hair, the other holding her shoulder. Maggies, now free, hand moved to Lucy’s waist and the other stayed on her neck. They stayed like that for a bit longer before Maggie pulled back, resting her head on Lucy’s shoulder. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying?” she asked the other girl, slightly breathless. Lucy hummed. Maggie left a small kiss on Lucy’s shoulder, quickly followed by another, and a few more. Lucy’s breath hitched slightly.

“I think I deserve a small break,” Lucy answered, before pushing Maggie back. Maggie fell on the mattress with a small thud and buried her hands in Lucy’s hair the moment their lips reconnected. In the end, Lucy had a bit more than just a small break. (she still aced the test though).

**Author's Note:**

> Edit November 2020: I just looked at this and i'm not entirely happy with it anymore. I won't delete it because people still seem to enjoy it and i guess it's a way to see how i've improved since then too :) Maybe i'll rewrite it one day, but for now i'm just going to leave it like this. Hope you still enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! (though comments a lot more lol)


End file.
